Bipolar Princess
by Mz Qwertzy
Summary: "I love her dad!" "I know this Edward. Bella is your bestfriend. But she needs help. Professional help. Her Bipolar is not getting any better." "I know this dad, Im the one watching her slowly descend into the pits of hell. But I wont let her go alone."
1. Chapter 1

BiPolar Princess

**Hi guys. I havent written anything in a while, but a good friend of mine suggested that I get back to it, and to write about something I know and something I am passionate about. So I decided to write about two things that I know about and I am passionate about. 1. Twilight, who in their right mind wouldnt be? 2. Bipolar. I am a Bipolar "sufferer". Although as the quote goes "I dont suffer from insanity, I enjoy every moment of it". To know more about me, please read my profile :)**

**I would really love reviews. Or just for people to let me know that you are reading. Anything really. Please ;D  
**

**Now as you all know, I dont own Twilight. I dont own the characters. But Im playing around with them.. I hope you enjoy the first chapter..  
**

Chapter 1  
EPOV

I wake suddenly to hear my phone going off, looking at the alarm clock next to my bed to find out the time. 3am. Great. I reach over for my phone, looking to see who it was and if I was just going to ignore it. _Renee Swan_. Seeing her name flashing I quickly answer it.

"Hello?"

"Edward, Im so sorry for calling at this time.."

"What has she done now?" She, being my bestfriend, Bella. We had know eachother since we were five. When her family moved into our street.

"She's gone, Edward. I don't know what time she took off, but I got up to check on her and found her window open and clothes all over the room.. Is she there?"

I sat up and looked around my room, sometimes when she was having a bad night she would sneak over and climb into my open window. Im so use to it, that I don't even wake up to it anymore.

"No Renee, Bella's not here. I have an idea where she might be. I'll call you if I find her."

"Thanks Edward. Talk soon." With that we both hung up.

I laid there, staring at the ceiling. Blowing a deep breath out, I pulled the covers off and got up to get dressed. If she is where Im thinking, she is going to be angry that Ive found her. She'll be angry that her mother has brought me into this once again. For some reason she was ashamed to let me in anymore.

Picking my keys up, I went into my brothers room to let him know where I was going and if our parents woke up to let them know that I was just at Bellas.

Driving around, I finally found the address I was looking for. 32 Leach St, Engadine. I scoff at the name of the street. The person who lives here, definitely could be defined as a leech.

Walking up to the door, I knocked and waited, not sure if they would of heard me over the music anyway. To my surprise the door swung open.

"Cullen, what do you want?"

Here stood before me what we liked to call the biggest dickhead in our school. Trying to intimidate me, he stood there arms crossed with what looked like a pole stuck up his ass.

"James, is Bella here?"

"Whats it to you?"

"Is she here? Yes or no?"

"She may or may not be. As I said, whats it to you? I asked her, you two aren't a couple, so this isn't any of your business."

At this I barged passed him into his house. Walking down the hall, I followed the stench of smoke that was obviously radiating out of the pipes they were smoking. Coming across the room where everyone was in, I looked around until my eyes found her. There she was lounging in the beanbag, tapping her feet to the music, eyes closed with a smile on her face. Great, shes high.

"Cmon Bella, time to go home now"

Hearing my voice, her eyes snapped open, "Edward, you're here. I was just thinking about you and now you're here. Why are you here?"

"Bells, we need to get going. Say goodbye to the miscrients here and I'll take you home okay?"

Grabbing both her arms, I tried to pull her up, but in the end she pulled me down on top of her. She grabbed my head to level it with hers, staring straight into my eyes, as if she could see my soul.

"Edward. I love you."

"I love ya too Bells. Now come on lets go."

"No Edward, I reaaaally love you."

Knowing that it was only the drugs talking, this broke my heart. Bella didn't know that I was in love with her. I had been from the moment I had laid eyes on her when we were 5. That's 11 years of being madly in love with this twisted girl infront of me.

"Ok Bella, now its really time to go."

This time she did get up, rushing past me into the arms of James, "thank you for tonight, I really needed this."

He lent down to kiss her cheek, while staring straight at me, "any time babe. Cya Monday."

With that, Bella took off for the front door. I stormed passed him, eyeing him as he smirked at me.

By the time I got outside, it had started raining again. Here was my twisted angel dancing around humming to her self. I pressed the button unlocking my car, opening the passenger side door waiting for her to enter it. As she got herself situated and belt on I closed her door and walked to the drivers side getting in to drive her home.

"Edward, can I stay with you tonight? I just want to lay with you. Like old times."

"Sure Bells, Ive just got to let your mother know okay?"

"oki doke ".


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Firstly I would like to say thank you to those who have added my story to your alerts. I woke this morning to find this**_

_**and was shocked. Its amazing. You have made my day :)**_

_**What I would like to say is that, as I am Australian, a few things will be different. If anything at all confuses you in my story please leave a review **_

_**or PM me and I will let you know what the meaning is behind the word. **_

_**Once again, I dont own anything Twilight. Other than the DVD's Ive purchased.. and my books.. and my calendar.. and yeah.. haha**_

_**S.M owns the characters and original plot. Im just playing around with them at the moment.**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

Bipolar Princess

Chapter 2

BPOV

Lying back, staring at Edwards sleeping body I knew that last night was a mistake. I know how much he hates having to find me at James' place, seeing me off my face. But I just needed it. I had to numb my head. I know what he going to say to me, _why didn't you come to me? You can always come to me Bella. You don't need to turn to drugs._ But only he, my parents, my doctors can only do so much. Sometimes I just have to escape my reality. Turning over again, I jumped out of Edwards's bed, leaving him snoring his cute little head off, I walked out of his room, closing his door quietly to head toward the Cullen's kitchen.

Turning the corner I found Emmett dancing around in his boxers making his breakfast.

"Morning Em, doing a little dance I see." He spun around, singing into his spoon, making me laugh.

"Morning Bellabee, get yourself into a little trouble last night did we?"

Oh great Edward blabbed again.

"No, no trouble Em. Just had a little fun then your brother killjoy came to rescue me.."

"Where were you?" Yeah, I'm not answering that. I know how much bad blood there is between Em and James.

"Just at a friend's place.."

"Would this friend be male or female?"

"Em cut it out.." Ahh there was my knight in not so shining armor.

"What? I just wanted to know if she saw Rose last night?" Of course he did. Rose, Rosalie. Emmett's ex girlfriend. Or still girlfriend..or god who knows whether these two were together or not at the moment.

"Nah didn't see her last night Em… So I'm guessing you two aren't together at the moment?"

Edward scoffed into his coffee, Emmett just death stared at him.

"We had a fight last night. Something about some party that I didn't want to attend. Rose wasn't happy."

"Ahh.. well she wasn't where I was.."

"I'm amazed you can remember anything Bella." I looked up from my cereal, seeing Edward looking right at me.

"and what the hell is that suppose to mean Edward?"

"It means that I'm amazed that you can remember anything, you were quite out of it when I found you."

Oh he wants to play it this way? Okay.. he's got it.

"I remember everything, thank you Edward. I was fine. Then you came in and ruined it all." At this point I had shoved my bowl away, my appetite now gone. I stood up from the table, causing the bowl to topple over as I stormed away.

"Are you going to clean this mess up?" Edward yelled after me..

"No, you seem to 'clean up all my messes' you can do it." With this I left the house.

Stretching on the balcony, I looked over to my family home. Both cars were parked in the driveway, which meant that my dad didn't go to work this morning. As I approached the front door, it was eerily quiet. I decided that I would go back in the way I left. Getting to my bedroom window, I found it closed, but unlocked. I already knew that they knew I had left, there's no other way Edward would have found me. As I climbed half way in I noticed my father sitting on my desk chair.

"Morning Dad" sarcasm oozing out of my mouth

"Again Bella? Where to this time? What this time?"

"James Wittons place and nothing."

"DON'T lie to me Bella." I always jumped when he yelled at me. I knew that he would be angry. But I didn't and don't care at the moment.

"Dad, don't yell at me. I needed to get out. You have no idea what this is like. So just leave me alone." And here comes another mood swing. Tears welling in my eyes.

"We're going back to your doctor Bells. Obviously these meds aren't working anymore. This is the fourth time this month alone that you have snuck out. I'm starting to think I need to have the guys parked outside the house of a night time now. Is that what you want?"

I snapped up looking at him when he mentioned the guys. These guys would mean his work colleagues. You see my dad is a Senior Constable at our local police station.

"Ah as if you would do that. There are more serious crimes happening out there. All I'm doing is going to a friend's house to relax and have a few laughs."

"A few laughs my ass Bella. I can see that you've taken something. Your pupils are as wide as saucers. You're sitting there fidgeting."

I hadn't realized how my hands were touching anything I could find.

"Look Dad. I am fine. I am going to go and take my meds, have a shower then get to my English assignment."

"Whatever Bella. I'm still contacting Dr Para."

"You do that Dad."

After I had shoved him out of my room and closing the door behind me, I headed to the bathroom, staring at myself in the mirror. He was right. My pupils were as wide as saucers. Letting out a deep breath, I reached for my medications. Taking two into my hands I stared at them, knowing that if I didn't take them today could end up even worse than yesterday. Throwing them into the back of my throat I bent down to take a mouthful of water to swallow my meds.

I undressed myself, making sure not to catch myself in the reflection. Turning the shower on to as hot as I could take it, I stepped in. Washing away all the dirt from last night. Having time to reflect on my own. I thought back to Edward and how I treated him this morning. Shaking my head at the memory of telling him I loved him. Thankfully he would think it was only the drugs talking. I didn't want him knowing how I really felt. I needed to apologize. I knew that he worried about me.

Turning the shower off, I wrapped my towel around my body. Walking into my room I reached for my phone. Dialing Edwards's number, I put it up to my ear. Waiting for him to answer.

"Hello? Edwards phone.." Oh gee, awesome some skank is over there

"Whose this?.."

"This would be Jessica.." _What are you doing with my phone?_ I could hear Edward in the background. I didn't care. I hung up and turned off my phone. Obviously he was occupied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I just wanted to write a quick note/reply to those who reviewed and PM'd me :)**

**A majority of this story is written from personal experience. I am writing about my teenage years, with a couple of things that wont be mentioned.**

**So to answer the few who asked if Bella had to really go through the drug phrase, yes she does. Why? Because this is what I did. Bella seems like a brat? Yep, I was a brat. I was also very selfish, and still can be. Anyone who has a mental illness or is close to someone who is mentally ill knows that it is a very selfish disorder. Most of the time we don't realize what we're doing. It's not till later when we're over thinking everything we've done that we wake up to it.**

**Please keep the reviews coming. It's what will keep me motivated to get the chapters out.**

**Hope everyone has a wonderful Sunday, (its already Sunday arvo here in Oz)!**

**Last of all. I dont own Twilight. Just making a story about my life with the characters.**

Bipolar Princess

Chapter 3

EPOV

Monday morning rolls around, after spending most of the afternoon trying to contact Bella. Even going over to have her parents tell me that she didn't want to see me as she was busily doing her homework. I knew that she didn't want to talk to me as Jessica had answered my phone, but at this rate she wouldn't let me explain the situation.

You see Jessica and I use to date. It wasn't for long, but we still had a past. One that I tried to stay away from. Jessica became friends with Bella for one reason. To get to me. Once Bella worked this out, she said goodbye to Jessica's friendship and our friendship was really strained for a while. I can only imagine what Bella's over thinking brain would be telling her right now. Since I had broken up with Jessica I only really saw her at school or when she came over with Rosalie. Which is why she was here last night.

I hopped out of bed, dressing quickly so I could hopefully catch Bella on her way to school.

I ran down the stairs, shoving my lunch and books in my bag before heading to the front door.

"Not eating this morning Edward?" my father's voice rang out of the kitchen.

"Not today day. Need to see Bella." I knew what was coming so I hung back a few seconds waiting.

"Edward you need to eat, and I'm sure you'll see Bella at school."

"Yeah I need to catch her before school dad. I'll eat at the Swan's. Bye" With that I closed the door behind me and ran across the road.

Before lifting my hand to knock on the door I took a deep breath in, then out. Hoping that today would be a good day for Bella.

As the door opened, I saw Bella standing there wide grin on her face, "Heeellllooo Eddikins." With that she jumped at me, arms wrapping around my neck.

With this type of reaction could mean two things with Bella. Firstly that she was indeed happy to see me. Or secondly, she was manic and soon enough she'll crash.

"Hey Bells. Are you okay?"

"Sure I am, its Monday and my bestfriend is here. The world is good." She grinned at me, then walked back into the kitchen.

"Okay. Why wouldn't you answer your phone last night? Or see me?"

"I wouldn't want to interrupt your afternoon with Jessica, Edward, and I had a lot to do for English and then I went to bed. Anyway are you ready for school? Are we walking? Or is Emmett driving?"

"Walking, Em's had practice this morning, so he is long gone."

"Ok cool, let go."

As the day went on, Bella's mood didn't change. She honestly did seem to be happy. But at lunch, I found that she wasn't with our usual group of friends.

Looking at Em, he shrugged his shoulders and pointed to where James and his group sat. There she was. Sitting in between James' legs as he sat on the picnic table. He was leaning down whispering something into her ear as she giggled.

I sat down, pulling my lunch out of my bag, picking at it trying to distract myself with the conversation going on around me.

Soon enough the bell to signal lunch was over was ringing out. Time to get to History, which Bella was also in.

As I entered the class room, I saw Bella sitting in her usual seat next to mine. I walked over and dumped my bag on the table, sitting down with a huff.

"What's wrong Edward?" Bella was watching me, her eyes shining.

"Why were you with James at lunch Bells?"

"Jealous are we Eddie? I can have other friends than you." She turned to the front of the class room now with the shits.

"Yeah, and who is the one who is there when you break Bella. ME. Not him."

"Fuck you Edward." She got up, threw her bag at me and stormed out of the room. Usually I would chase her down. But this time I wasn't.

Class went on as usual, and Bella didn't return. Now I was feeling guilty and worried about snapping at her. I know that she is allowed to have other friends. I just can't handle seeing her with _him_.

When the bell rang out, I grabbed both or bags, and went searching for her. Walking down the hall, James passed me and winked with a grin on his face. This just pissed me off even more. This guy needed a knock to the head.

I headed out the back to where the schools farm animals were kept. Knowing that when Bella was upset she would find comfort in talking to them. Hoping that I hadn't caused a meltdown, I approached quietly. She must have sensed me there as she turned and just looked at me.

"Edward, you of all people know how I feel when I'm at school. It's hard. The reason I've started hanging out with James is that he makes me feel accepted. You two might not be friends. But he is MY friend. Please don't be mad at me." Bella's eyes pleaded with me.

"Bells." I walked up at pushed her fringe away from her eyes, and wiped away her tears. "I'm just trying to protect you. I do know how you feel. I know your struggles. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Edward, I need to be able to live my life and make my own mistakes. You can't protect me from everything."

"I know" I just wish I could. Looking at my bestfriend, seeing her like this made me feel terrible. I did this to her. What was even more was that I loved her. It seemed that she was pulling herself away from me. What more could I do?


End file.
